Beauty Kills The Beast
by batmanfan
Summary: A very short fanfic of Kong & Ann atop the Empire State Building. Ann's ladder collapses after a round of gunfire, and Kong rescues her yet again from certain death. May or may not be complete. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The buzz of the biplanes and the howling of the winter wind filled Ann's ears as she made her way up the service ladder, hoping against hope she could reach Kong in time.

Ann looked up.

One of the three remaining biplanes gracefully swooped down, preparing to fire. But Kong was quick. To quick for the craft. With a single leap, Kong's hand crashed down atop the plane, crushing it instantly, just as the pilots pulled the trigger.

Bullets rocketed off the steel of the structure, flying every which way. Ann hurried on, as the plane plunged past her in a blur. Bullets marched up the side of the building, smashing into the supports of the ladder, rivets and bolts popping out like so many champagne corks.

It was when the ladder weakened that Ann glanced down with wide frightened eyes to see the entire thing pull away from the steel paneling of the building. Ann's body was wrenched backwards, her hands still clutching the steel rungs.

Ann emitted a high-pitched scream as the glittering city of Manhattan sprawled out beneath her, the dizzying one thousand foot drop just below her heels. She could feel her grip loosening, her legs kicking uselessly, her screams shattering the silence.

She stared at her fingers, watching and feeling her grip on the rungs loosen, knowing there were only seconds of life left to her. Ann let out what she was certain was her final scream, her hand releasing the ladder.

She felt the rush of the icy wind, whipping her hands, legs and face, her blonde locks whip lashing her face, hot tears singing the flesh of her face.

* * *

All at once, she jerked to a halt, and for an oh so brief moment, Ann wondered if she were in heaven, a bright white light burning into her blue eyes. She quickly dismissed this as the buzz of the planes rang out, and the face of Kong clouded her vision. She lay in his hand, sprawled eagle, arms and legs hanging limply over the edge. 

His fingers closed around her body, and scaling the side of the structure, he reached through the broken windows and put Ann inside the closed observation deck. She tumbled roughly to the ground.

For a short moment, their eyes locked, and Ann no longer saw confusion in the beast's eyes, but a reflection of the same sadness she felt deep within her heart. But before she could stand, another explosion of gunfire racked the building, windows shattering, glass flying everywhere.

Ann threw up her arms to protect her face. Bullets struck Kong's back, and he arched his body and roared in pain. Kong faltered, but then swung to the side, out of Ann's sight. Racing after him, she dodged the gunfire that shattered each window pane as she ran past, hoping that she could save him in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann's stiletto heels sparkled in the light as she dashed across the completely destroyed observation deck, her white dress billowing behind her, her blonde hair damp and matted from the wind and snow that Kong had thrown upon her in Central Park earlier, their last moment of peace. The last quiet moment they'd shared before fate intervened.

Ann rounded the corner, just as Kong swung upward and out of sight. Her footsteps echoed in the deserted deck, her breath coming out in short, ragged puffs. Ann scrambled up the metal staircase, stumbling once along the way, groping the railing for support.

She smacked against the door, pried it open with her last ounce of strength left in her body, and threw herself outside, where the cacophony and chaos still ensued. Ann rushed to the balustrade, trying not to succumb to vertigo, and leaned back, looking up. Craning her neck, Ann shielded her eyes as the morning sunrise invaded her eyesight.

**_I am truly sorry about this being so short, but by the time I finished it, I had already posted the first chapter, so I couldn't post this with that. I'd do more, but I'm sorry to say I can't remember what happens next in the film... this is what I call a "Senior Moment." I should remember too, as I saw the film twice. oh, well. When the DVD comes out,I may possibly do Ann entire perspective from the movie, so watch out for that all you Kong fans. _**


End file.
